If I could see you that way …
by Lady Flurryous
Summary: Set during chapter 95. Iwase has been going to Eiji's house every night, first consulting him on how to beat Ashirogi Muto's new series with Natural and then trying to persuade him to do a crossover between Crow and Natural. It doesn't go unnoticed by Niizuma's assistants and everyone else, but someone in particular concocts a plan to make sure Niizuma-sensei graduates from being
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A/N: The first chapter is from Iwase's POV, so whatever is written about Eiji isn't the author's (complete) view about the character./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When Yujiro and Miura left, Iwase rose up from her seiza position and went to the kitchen. One of Eiji's assistant had left a teapot with Darjeeling tea, a funny thing, she though, as it was Aoki-sensei's favorite tea. Not giving it much more thought she poured some for herself and took another cup to bring tea to Niizuma-sensei. She put both cups in a tray and brought it to the living room, his working station where he furiously scratched on the paper, totally absorbed in his passion for manga./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She placed his cup on the top of the desk, making sure it didn't spill or was close to the pages he had produced, which in itself was almost an impossible task as there was paper everywhere. Then she returned to her original position on the floor with her own cup and began sipping the tea. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It didn't take long for him to drink his in one big gulp, as if the mere idea of stopping to appreciate the beverage was such a waste of precious time drawing manga that it could never be considered, but at the end he did say "thank you" – in English – with a strong Japanese accent. Already used to his strange mannerism – as she thought someone could ever get used to all the eccentricity that was Niizuma Eiji – Iwase didn't bat an eye./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The tea was still warm, the assistant had probably done it before going home and she got there as soon as they left, in fact she was waiting for their departure to ring the bell on Niizuma's apartment. Yujiro and Miura showing up with a ridiculous idea that she had been trying to seduce him only delayed herself and Eiji in having the tea as they had to do some explaining regarding her persuasion on him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As if she'd go for him – as talented as he was and she respected him for that, but it wasn't in her plans to raise a man-child. No, a romantic interest had to be an actual man, not someone living in a world of his own, with little to no idea of the reality, of what a woman needed in a relationship, of what strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"she /strongneeded in a relationship./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"While she was absorbed in her own thoughts, she felt a strange sensation. Her body was becoming hot all of a sudden in a way she hadn't experienced other than reading steaming romances (that she would never admit to having read) and she caught herself speaking:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's suddenly hot in here." She wiped the back of her neck with her hand, sweat mysteriously coming out of her skin. If she were to describe how she felt it would have been hot and bothered, but she had absolutely no idea why./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When he listened to her voice, Eiji suddenly dropped his pen and turned on his chair to face her, saying:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you feel hot too? But it's the middle of autumn!?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Then she noticed the bulge in the middle of his pants as if he were also bothered, his body reacting to something, much like hers and she immediately remembered his warning some days ago, of the dangers of a young woman being alone with a guy in his apartment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Niizuma-san …" she tried to say and he traced her gaze with his own eyes, speaking:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh! This wasn't expected … Guess I'll have to take a cold shower to return working!" And as he was rising he suddenly stopped and yelped in pain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It .. it hurts …" He said, placing his hands on top of his groin protectively./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She watched him befuddled, more so because seeing him so painfully hard was lighting a fire, an ache deep inside her, worse a strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"desire/strong, no an strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uncontrollable/strong strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"need/strong to strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"touch him there/strong strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"with her most intimate part/strong, just rub herself on him and relieve their pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Then he looked at her and she could tell there was a hunger in him. He got closer, bent on his chair, still pretty much holding his groin and told her:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I said it was dangerous to be alone with a guy. You should leave Akina-sensei, recently I saw something that could give me ideas, but that's not the path of a hero, a hero doesn't hurt their nakama."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Wide eyed, Iwase rose, breathing deeply, her brain battling against her body on what to do, the later wining as she sat on his lap and begun rubbing her hips against his./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They moaned together with the delightful pressure and pleasure of the other one's body and he placed his hands on her cheeks, guiding her to a kiss with his mouth closed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He certainly wasn't experienced, he kept turning his head in an awkward way, lips sealed, moaning. She guessed it was his first, not that she was anywhere experienced either, wondering if this kiss counted as her first or it was the one she had given in kindergarten. But suddenly she wanted more, her head fuzzy with lust, so she tentatively licked his lips, remembering the passionate kisses she had read about in her forbidden romances./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It took him a while to take the hint or he just open his mouth a little by accident, but she didn't waste that chance, inserting her tongue inside his mouth and chasing his own tongue with hers, provoking a louder moan from him which only increased her arousal. Soon after, he broke the kiss, his lungs in much need of air as their frenetic rubbing never ceased while they joined their mouths and she left him breathless with her ministrations. He didn't last long, suddenly hugging her tightly and crying out:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Iwase!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She felt him tremble and she understood, horrified, that he had climaxed from grinding against her body while leaving her unsatisfied. Shame washed over her. What had she been doing? What was she expecting? To lose her virginity to someone she scarcely considered a man at all, with no love, no relationship whatsoever between them? Had she become so desperate that anyone would do? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She pushed him, creating some distance between their upper bodies and tried to say:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This is wr–"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But he interrupted her with another kiss, pressing their bodies together and starting the friction again, getting hard again (or never actually going soft) while she tried to disentangle from him, to no avail. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She wanted to scream, but his tongue was pressed against hers, the sounds she made were muffled by his mouth. She closed her fists and hit his chest, but that didn't stop him and for as long as he kept kissing her and kept rubbing against her the ache inside her own sex only grew, even though it made no sense, she'd never in her sane mind be doing this with him of all people. She thought he didn't know of these things or wasn't interested or didn't have any room in his life for romance, focusing all of his energy, time and efforts to manga. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And yet somehow his interests today were elsewhere because they were pressing against each other, his pants sticky with his semen and she knew that said viscosity was also going to her dress, joined with her own fluids that just didn't strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"stop/strong, no matter how much her mind yelled at her to stop. This was wrong, for sure, but it was just too strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"good/strong and she was just so strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"starved/strong for human touch and there was strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"definitely /strongsomething strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"wrong/strong with them, there must have been something on their drinks, but when the kiss ended and she could've said "no, stop", she should've said that, instead she grabbed his hair and licked and sucked his neck, still riding him. Maybe that would be enough, maybe if she released some of that fire burning inside of her she would be able to regain some control over her body and walk away, dream of having a perfect first time intact. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Only, of course, this wouldn't go as she expected. She actually came a little, but it was such a small thrill, so unsatisfying that the frustration really messed up with her head and she stood up, reaching out for Eiji. When he took her hand, she rushed him to the bed, pulling down his pants and pushing him down, legs at each of his sides as she slid out of her dress, becoming half-naked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She lowered her hips, feeling the heat and wetness of his hard-on right at her center, even with the cloth of her soaked panties in the way. He took off his shirt, one of the many identical ones he owned, showing his pale and scrawny torso. She ran a hand all over his skin, while the other touched his erect member, and he shivered with her touch, their eyes locked and she could tell how vulnerable he also was at that moment as he said:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Iwase …" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He tentatively touched the outer part of her tights, reaching for her underwear. When he grabbed at her panties' elastic and pulled them down, she raised a bit and lifted her left leg, supporting her weight with her hands on his chest. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Now she was very much naked, except for her bra, still holding her breasts and she felt really anxious. It was her first time after all and completely different from what she wanted, what she imagined, and the heat at her center was simply unbearable, somehow it was like calling for her to stick his cock inside her, consequences be damned. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She undid the clasp of her bra, releasing her breasts and taking the piece of garment off, his hands immediately reached for her bosom and he felt the texture and heaviness, cupping her breasts with a look of wonder, she must have assumed that this was his first contact with boobs, other than his mother's, in his life. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Of course, him being Eiji he had to do some weird noises like "boing, boing" while feeling her up and say something like "They look like marshmallows".span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe probably had the idea that he had to confirm if they also tasted as such because afterwards he lifted his torso and started licking a nipple, feeling up her other breast with his hand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That was it, it was too much for her to bare in silence so she moaned, loud. It was messy, most of the time he made some bizarre sound, as if even in this moment he was emulating a manga in his mind – an action manga to be more precise. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It was ludicrous that she wanted this man-child's penis inside of her, but she was aching for him to put it in – she was sure she had to guide him, of course. She tentatively grabbed his dick and he moaned, the vibration of his voice making her nipple tremble and it was good. She positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance, but it was very slippery, from both of their comes, so it was a bit hard to keep it still. When she felt that it was beginning to go inside she lowered herself into it and then halted as pain began to emerge from her vagina. Then Eiji kissed her again, he certainly hadn't paid attention to sex ed classes because he just grabbed her hips and shoved the rest of his dick inside without much ceremony. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This time she broke the kiss and said angrily:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It hurts!" span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He looked at her confused and then panicked as tears began to roll down her eyes. He licked her tears and hugged her, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again, either kissing or licking whichever part of her skin he would find. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"In all of his fright he didn't move, she got to adjust to the feeling of him inside her and got a little bit more used to the pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Wait, wait, stop!" She said, grabbing his face, making him look at her and continued:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's ok. Let's go slowly, it still hurts."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He gazed at her, doe-eyed and nodded furiously, then he moved his hips tentatively. She moaned and started rocking against him. The small distance between their bodies was now inexistent as they moved in tandem, slow at first and then a little faster./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ahhh … Don't finish inside. Do you hear me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Haaaaaaaaaaaai" He answered enthusiastically, mouthing one nipple right after responding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She kissed him again and thought how intimate this position was. Their faces were very close most of the time, it involved a lot of holding and hugging, it looked like they were actual lovers when they were so close to one another. It was probably messing up with her head as she was thinking it wouldn't be so bad to have him as boyfriend – not considering how she certainly would be quite low in the scale of priorities in his life, after all he breathed and ate manga, it practically coursed through his veins instead of blood. Not to speak of all his mannerisms because of it, something that she could withstand in a work relation but she wasn't certain if she could tolerate it in a romantic relationship and if it was even fair of her to demand that he changed to suit her tastes (it hadn't worked for her before, with Takagi, and it wasn't as if she wanted to change him, maybe whatever this is between them will be a one-time thing and she won't have to worry about it). span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They were progressively increasing the pace, the pain bearable as the pleasure started building up, he kept repeating her name as if it was a mantra and she just couldn't contain herself anymore, self-image being damned as she furiously rocked against him trying to reach her own pleasure. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After a while he half sobbed half moaned something like "I'm gonna …" and "we have to stop …" but she utterly ignored him, kissing him to shut his mouth, forgetting her own warning as she grinded faster against him, too absorbed in her own lust and need to climax to actually think about the consequences. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And the consequence came as a hot liquid spurt of his come deep inside her uterus and she was so out of her mind that it only propelled her to her own climax, all rational thoughts long gone in a never experienced and absolute absence of control. For the first time in her life her own mind wasn't nagging on her about how to behave, about what was proper, what was right, so she just relished on this new sensation as the euphoria of her orgasm took over her completely and she literally lost her forces, collapsing on top of him, exhausted and satiated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"His member continued to spasm inside her, releasing the remaining of his orgasm, as they laid down on the bed. He hugged her tightly and whispered "Aiko-san" into her ear and she knew without even looking that he had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. The moment her mind was again able to make coherent thoughts, she pushed herself up abruptly and said:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, no, no! You came inside!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""But … Aiko-san I tried to warn … You –"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She covered his mouth with her hand silencing him and furiously shouted:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You should have tried harder! Look at this mess! I don't know how strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"this /stronghappened! What was I thinking?!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She quickly pulled herself from his body, touching the ground, but her legs sagged on the weight of her body and she had to lean on the bed for support. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'Great' she thought, 'Now I don't even have the strength to take whatever is left of my dignity and walk away' and that was the cue for her to just break down, sliding down the bed into the floor. It was as if the dam holding her tears from overflowing had just been erupted and she started to cry copiously, using her hands to cover her eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Watching that scene Eiji panicked, got out of the bed in a quick jump and kneeled beside her, saying:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Aiko-san, I'll – I'll take responsibility" He placed his hand above hers, trying to make her look at him, but she slapped his hand and spoke:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This wasn't what I wanted!" Tears rolled down her eyes as she spoke and didn't show any sign of stopping "It was something in the tea! I would never act like this! Not with you!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As the words left her mouth, she saw the hurt on his face. He probably knew that they weren't their normal selves otherwise something like strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"that/strong wouldn't have happened, but even though, what she said had clearly upset him and his childish notions of love and relationship (which she couldn't even begin to wonder what could possibly be, even being a creative author, maybe something to do with cheer on love as and minor lovely acts, much like an elementary kid). /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And now strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"she /strongwas feeling bad, having crushed his childlike heart on whatever it was he expected of this. In fact she was also too confused herself, trying to find who was to blame, to actually see this situation with any sort of tranquility and be anywhere reasonable. She just wanted to disappear, that's all. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"So she grabbed her clothes and said, her legs still trembling a little bit: "I'm going home" and she left. /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"References/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Seiza = Traditional Japanese sitting position./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sensei = Japanese Honorific used to refer to teachers, doctors, mangakas, authors in general. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Nakama = friend, companion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hai = Yes in Japanese/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is from Eiji's point of view, I'm sweating only by thinking of writing it. After writing I don't know if I've done a good job. There wasn't a Satou-san as Eiji's assistant, that I recall, but I don't think their assistants were named, so I had to name at least the one who baptized the tea.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

The morning after, when his assistants arrived and greeted him, Satou-san (the assistant who had left the Darjeeling tea ready) immediately spoke:

"Soooo, Niizuma-sensei, did it work? Have you gotten yourself a waifu?"

Eiji's expression was surly and he said, harshly:

"Satou-san, take your personal belongings and leave. I should report you to the police, be thankful that I won't shame Akina-sensei with making this episode public."

Satou looked befuddled and tried to plea:

"Sensei–"

"LEAVE! Before I change my mind and call the police!"

The ex-assistant trembled with Eiji's yelling, he lowered his head and quickly collected his stuff, obeying Niizuma's command promptly. Once he was out of view, Eiji turned to the remaining assistants and said:

"I expect discretion from the rest of you. I don't want to hear anything about this whole incident. Now let's get back to manga."

He thought he had done the right thing. Judging by Akina-sensei's words, Aiko's words, she'd never considered him as a potential love partner, but it left him upset, really upset. He had hurt her, he didn't know exactly why, but she didn't want him, that much was clear and his heart was aching and he had to let it out.

His penning on the paper was furious, he figured it would be better to use those feelings into drawing a battle scene, a vicious one, and he scribed, engraving on the paper his frustration.

He was in a trance while translating his emotions into his drawing. His mouth produced a symphony of zap, crash, squeeze, drip, boom, creating a very beaten up Crow in his pages.

"Sensei, it's lunch time." Informed one of his assistants.

"Not hungry." He answered, shortly. However, that small pause from his immersion gave him some perspective: He should speak with Akina-sensei, he had to apologize and tell her he had dealt with the culprit. Yet he was afraid, very afraid, but of what he couldn't precisely tell. He didn't want her to hate him, he didn't want her to push him away. It was quite the opposite, he wanted her closer to him, he wanted to 'chu' her a lot and be all lovey-dovey with her.

Did it meant he loved her? His heart was certainly going all 'doki-doki' thinking about her and about what happened last night. Love felt really good and then it hurt. He wished it was simpler, like the more you loved the higher was the power level of your love and vush, like a huge energy beam, it could conquer everything.

And that was it, he was the protagonist of his own love story – like he had been with his first love, professing his feelings with his drawings – and he would win Iwase Aiko's heart, it was his duty as a man, even if it meant he had to grow up and stop being an eternal boy. Well, not entirely, he only had to man up in certain areas, not everything, he would never abandon the way he drew manga, he would never abandon his passion.

"That's it!" He yelled, startling his assistants. He pointed his pen onwards and proclaimed:

"I'll become a manly man and I'll make her fall for me!"

He abruptly spun his chair and screamed:

"It's time to gather materials!"

.

* * *

.

After three romantic movies, a haircut and some new clothes bought by one of his assistants, Eiji practiced in front of the mirror, semi-closing his eyes, raising his chin and doing a side smirk, while his index fingers pointed onwards (to an imaginary Iwase) as his thumbs were up:

"Katchin! Let's date!"

His assistants clapped and said "Very good, Sensei."

He lost his signature long cutlets, choosing to have his hair trimmed down very short, except for the bangs, spiky styled. He also let go of his usual purple sweatshirt, wearing a white buttoned long-sleeved shirt, with a dark blue blazer on top and black jeans with white socks.

"Hmm, Niizuma-sensei, do you really think it's a good idea to change yourself so much for someone else? Won't you get tired of playing, like, a character?" One of his assistants inquired.

"Nah, it'll be fine if it's for just part of the time! Like a transformation! I suit up and ta-dah – I become a manly man, a warrior, and then I conquer all the challenges of love!"

He glances at the clock in his wall and chirps:

"It's about time! Go home, thanks for your hard work today!"

And he literally dragged all the assistants to the front door, making them leave, then he rapidly picked up his phone and dialed Iwase's number.

The phone ringed for a little bit before she answered:

"Niizuma-san."

"Iwase-san." He said in a deeper voice, probably how a true man should speak. His heart was thrumming inside his chest, but he was in his power suit, so he added, calmly: "I dealt with things here, discretely, but I think we should talk, in person."

"Well, it's … reassuring … you have already done something about … that issue. Sure, I'll … I'm coming to your place right now, there's a lot we should discuss and not on the phone." And with that she hung up.

He thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest, she would arrive soon, he knew it, but he didn't know if he would be able to kept the hero's composure once he saw her. It was a little bit weird that merely a day before he only saw her as a nakama, a fellow talented author, and now, now she was his beloved. Indeed love was a strange and powerful thing, he never thought he would love again and yet it came crashing into him, totally unexpected and with a wrong beginning, but it was there, he knew he loved her, he just had to make her love him in return.

It didn't take long for his doorbell to ring and he opened it, making room for her to enter.

"Excuse me." She **s** aid, with her usual politeness and inquired: "You cut your hair? What are those clothes?" She herself was wearing dark pants, a long-sleeved nay-blue shirt with a stylish white sweater on top.

He grinned widely. She had noticed his efforts in this sentai transformation, and he pointed his hand to the living room, saying:

"Let's take a seat and talk."

She took off her shoes, placing them near the door and followed swiftly after him as he pulled one of his assistant's chair, grabbing his own and positioning it so they sat face to face. She put her bag by her side on the chair.

"Iwa–"

"Niiz–"

She blushed and he looked at her with doe-eyes. He was determined to prove he could be a true man, so he said:

"Ladies first."

She nodded, cleared out her throat and continued:

"Niizuma-san, I … I hope you have properly dealt with the culprit for yesterday's incident."

"I have. I fired Satou-san this morning. When you left I looked at the teapot and there was a different powder there, I even found the substance's package in the garbage. After that I contacted the Chief-editor and explained that Satou-san had drugged my tea, that I didn't want to press charges for discretion, but he shouldn't hire him for any other mangaka."

"Hmm, good." She replied and added:

"I … I also want to apologize for putting all the blame on you for, well, everything. It … it wasn't fair." He nodded and she gulped before continuing: "I have … I went to the gynecologist this morning and took a morning-after pill, but it's not 100% guarantee I won't get pregnant. There's a small percentage of pregnancies even with taking the pill, quite small, but it still exists."

"I … I want to know if that happens … if … if I can count on you." She said, teary-eyed, and Eiji just wanted to hug her and say that everything was going to be fine, so he went in for a hug, enveloping her in his arms and told her aloud, in a deeper voice:

"I'm here for you, for anything, for everything. It's gonna be all right."

For a moment, she just let herself be consoled by him and she wept, feeling secure in his embrace. Eiji's heart was really warm with the close proximity of his beloved. He wanted to give her plenty of kisses, kiss the sadness and hurt away.

But she broke the embrace too soon for his tastes, putting some distance between them with gentleness, and said while drying her tears with her hands:

"About … about us … I … what do you think about me?"

He saw this as his opportunity to show his manly side and he began, grabbing her hands:

"I want to protect you smile, Iwase-san! I think you are beautiful, talented, smart, I want to keep making interesting stories with you and eventually make babies too!"

Then he went for his pose and spoke (with sound effects):

"Katchin! Let's date!"

She groaned, lowering her head and covering her eyes with her palms, and she responded:

"I don't know … I don't know if I can. You're you … It … It isn't right of me to change you to suit my tastes … I can see you've already put some effort to change …" She lifted her head then, looking into his eyes "… but deep down you're the same and I don't know if I'm ok with this … If I will just make us both miserable trying to fit you into my ideas of a perfect partner. That also isn't fair, Eiji-san."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try. Give love a chance!" He said the last sentence doing a heart with his arms reaching his head and smiled.

"Also, I guess I can be more restrained outside, if we go on dates, and then when we're alone or with friends I can be my true self, right? Besides some minor adjustments won't be too hard. Women do it all the time! Trying to fit into their men's taste!"

"How are you aware of it?" She inquired, befuddled and added: "Nevermind, you are missing the point … I don't want you to change for me, every time I wanted to change someone to date them it pushed them away, it didn't work and I've come to realize it was wrong of me to expect it. Even if you're willing to stay by my side … to love me … I don't know if I can love you back."

He held her hands again and spoke with seriousness:

"I understand." There was a pregnant pause before he continued:

"I'm telling you that we can try. We can see if this works out. You enjoyed yourself last night, didn't you? We can be lovey-dovey and see if love comes out of it."

"That's very bold of you, Niizuma-kun." She answered, blushing.

"Give me a chance, Aiko-san. I know I can make you happy, we can be happy together." And he went in for a kiss, a chaste one.

"It certainly makes a 'chu' sound." He pointed out, smiling.

She giggled and replied: "Yeah."

This time she was the one going for another kiss, opening her lips a little bit and Eiji didn't waste this opportunity to deepen the kiss. He replayed all the motion that had her moaning to his mouth last night, sucking her tongue, beginning with the tip and exploring her mouth teasingly. It worked and she was moaning against him.

Soon after she held his head in place, grabbing whatever hair left after this new haircut, and he took advantage of this chance to cup her face and used his feet to move his chair closer to hers.

She broke the kiss, out of air. He was also breathless and gazed at her with hungry eyes. Shortly after, he stood up, extending his hand to her, much like she had done to him yesterday. She hesitantly took his hand, torn between arousal and propriety, but the first won, and he conducted her to the desk, wanting to touch all of her with his body while they exchanged kisses.

He pressed himself between her legs, but kept only kissing and eventually licking her neck, nibbling at her earlobe and with that alone he was driving her crazy. She wanted more, this much was clear, but she had to show, because he wasn't going beyond kissing if he wasn't sure she wanted more. She start rocking her hips against his and he moaned into her mouth, enjoying the pressure and responding with motion of his own, matching hers and that was enough of an answer for him.

Eventually, he took off her sweater and his blazer, then he lifted her shirt, exposing her pale breasts and bra. He planted small kisses on the uncovered part of her breast and fondled the lower part with his hands.

She gasped with the new sensation, which only drove him into being bolder, reaching for her bra's clasp while he lifted his head for another kiss. He fumbled with it, not sure how to undo it until she helped him unhook her underwear, freeing her breasts.

He wasted no time into sucking the closest nipple while his hands fondled her bosom. Iwase gasped softly, breathing heavily, one hand reaching for what was left of his hair, the other searching for his belt, to unbuckle it and pull down his pants. In another second his pants had pooled down on the floor and he stepped out of them while still massaging her breasts and rubbing his member against her clothed intimate parts, while she took off her shirt completely and discarded her bra.

Eiji went in for another kiss, placing his hands on her hips, trying to lift her from the desk and bring her to the bed. She took the clue and embraced him with her arms and legs in order to help out.

She broke off the kiss and murmured into his ear: "My purse."

"Huh?"

"There's … hmm … protection … we need to use it."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" He answered enthusiastically and moved towards the chair, where she grabbed her purse and then they continued to the initial destination. It was a short walk but Eiji wasn't used to lifting heavy things, so he was a little out of breath, but he wanted this experience to be like one of those romantic movies where the male lead easily lifts his woman. She was certainly concerned with how out of breath he sounded and asked along the way if she was heavy, but he dismissed her concerns, saying he was just a little out of practice.

By the time they reached the bed, he kneeled on it and gently put her down, her back touching the mattress. She placed her purse on top of the nightstand, after she retrieved a condom she got during her appointment with the gynecologist, resting it close to her on the mattress, freeing her hands, and she begun unbuttoning his shirt, while he smiled at her, his hands on top of the mattress, sustaining his weight. He noticed she was a little nervous doing that, so he took upon himself to calm her nerves by kissing her lots and lots, wherever he could reach. Everything was going to be alright, because they had the power of love by their side, love conquered all, he was sure his love for her would conquer her fears of opening up to him. Maybe he could use this idea as a power, for a character: 'the chu healing technique'. It would be awesome!

When she finished unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off he was completely naked on top of her. She ran a hand, softly, through his torso and that simple touch sent shockwaves right into his dick and he moaned against her neck.

She began undoing her pants' button and right after she pulled it all down, along with her underwear, joining him in nakedness. He helped her in discarding the clothing, throwing it on the floor.

They were very much bare to one another, their eyes locked on and both went for a kiss at the same time, this time Eiji dove in fully with his body pressing on top of hers. He had an inkling that it was necessary to make sure she was ready before putting his dick in her or else she would get mad and scary, like she did the night before. Sure, he was aware that it was her first time and it was hurting, he saw the blood on the sheets when she left, but he surely didn't want to see her mad again and he liked the way she moaned and shivered beneath his touch. He trailed down a path of kisses along her neck, chest, abdomen, reaching her pubic hair, her nub and between her legs. Iwase spread her legs wider, giving him more room to reach her sex.

He licked her there, tentatively, and she moaned loudly. He saw this as a sign she had enjoyed and he inserted his tongue inside her folds, licking and sucking her precious cunt. And she practically went mad of pleasure when he did that. She grabbed his hair with one hand and the bed's sheet with the other, gasping, moaning, and bucking against him while he gave her such a good sensation with his tongue. He focused his whole attention into pleasuring her for some minutes until it got to the point where she unconsciously closed her legs, trying to get more friction there and it almost suffocated him. He tapped her leg with his hand for her to open up and only then she realized she had been choking him with her grip. She quickly released him and apologized, concern clear on her face, but he only smiled, sat on his shins in front of her and asked:

"Can I –"

"Yes!" She interrupted him, breathless, reaching for the condom. She tried to open it up with her hands, without success, then she ripped the package with her teeth, retrieving the condom and giving it to him.

He took it and was about to just roll it down his penis when she said:

"Wait! You have to leave some room for the semen."

He looked at her, confused, while she lifted herself a bit, squeezed the tip of the condom with one hand and they rolled the rest of it down his member. It felt good to be touched by her hand and he was anxious to be inside of her again. He kissed her again, laying down and penetrating her at the same time. She gasped against his mouth and he concentrated on the kiss before moving his hips.

He started with slow, shallow trusts, or else he was sure it wouldn't last much. He chanted her name like a prayer, it kind of grounded him and helped him concentrate. It was good, she hadn't shown any sign of pain or discomfort, quite the opposite, she was vocalizing how good she was feeling, sometimes even moaning his name. All the time she was holding his back, roaming her hands along it. He used his arms for support, but their bodies were really close and he was sure he loved how everything felt, how intimate it was. There was a good kind of warmth in his chest and in his pelvis, while a pressure was building in the pit of his abdomen.

Her response encouraged him to go a little bit faster, jerking his hips against hers and she answered by kissing him and meeting his trusts with her own hips, the pressuring building inside their cores more and more as they moved in tandem.

Then they were rocking against one another like crazy. She held him tightly with both her legs and arms, her fingers squeezing the skin of his back, while she used his shoulder to muffle her moans and he sucked at her neck.

"Aiko!" He cried out as his orgasm washed over him with its full strength and he jerked his hips a little bit more before stopping, releasing his semen inside the condom.

He closed his eyes while he climaxed and when he opened them, all sweaty from the physical effort he saw her watching him, frowning. She said

"I haven't … I haven't finished."

"Oh …" He replied, taking his softening member out of her and asked:

"Can I help with my tongue?"

She nodded and he went down on her again, kissing the inside of her tights, exploring her sex using his fingers too, searching for what she liked. She responded positively, vocalizing her enjoyment and where she wanted him to touch her. He followed her instructions and was very pleased with the sounds she was making; it was exciting and rewarding to know she was reacting like this to him.

It didn't take much time for her to reach her climax and when she did it he moved up on the bed, being face to face with her as they both turned to their sides.

He was smiling widely, his hand going up and down her arm, while he interlaced their legs, getting as close as possible, then he said:

"I'm glad that neither Takagi-sensei nor Hattori-san had good eyes."

She frowned and this and replied:

"What? But Hattori-san doesn't even wear glasses. I don't understand."

"It has nothing to do with glasses. It has to do with actually seeing. None of them truly **saw** you."

She seemed a little upset with him reminding her of the past, but he only continued:

"It doesn't make me glad that it hurt you, but I'm very happy that because of that you are here, with me."

She blushed up until her ears when she heard him and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, hiding her face.

He hugged her tightly, enjoying her smell, he noticed he even liked the smell of her sweat. It was all warm and fuzzy in his heart and he just smiled, kissing her shoulder and she said:

"I'm glad too." Then she moved her head, looking him in the eyes and said: "Don't ever change, Eiji. Not who you are in the inside. I don't mind you changing outside, with **you** truly want, but do it for yourself, not for me."

He just grinned and replied: "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

And the two of them cuddled against one another and fell asleep.

.

* * *

.

References

Waifu = wife said with a Japanese accent

Chu = Japanese onomatopoeia to kissing sounds

Nakama = friend, companion.

Sentai = Super sentai, heroes of TV series like power rangers.

.

 **A/N:** So, basically, Eiji is the kind of guy that falls in love once he has sex, especially such an intimate first experience as he shared with Iwase. I don't know if he seemed to harsh in the beginning, but his assistant basically used a date rape tactic to rook Eiji up with Iwase and that kind of behavior should be punished (and it wasn't even reported to the police because of discretion and such).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : And here comes the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy (the few ones that read this fic!). It is a series after all, I plan to write more, just don't know when I'll do it. It passes between chapters 95 and 96.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

She was half asleep, in that brief interlude before waking up, when she felt his lips touching her nape. He was spooning her in his bed, his arm holding her naked body closer to his, and Iwase could feel his hard on pressing against her butt, while both were under the covers. How long had he been awake? Was he waiting for her to wake up and got tired of it, changing his actions to actively pull her out of the realm of sleep, or had he just woken up and was acting on impulse, unable to keep himself from touching and kissing her?

It didn't make any difference, because she was enjoying his lips on her skin and the promise of pleasure that came from the very real reminder that he desired her, so she hummed and stretched her limbs, then pressed her butt against his hard member and said, turning her head to look at him:

"Good morning, Eiji."

"Good morning, Aiko-san." He replied and went for a kiss in the lips.

She welcomed his actions, responding to the gesture and used this opportunity to caress his face. Of course their breaths weren't very good, but the close contact and intimacy of that kind of touching was the enough to warm the coldest of the hearts – and after so long her heart had finally defrosted. She loved him, even if the odds were against them, and she knew he loved her back, there was no doubt in it.

Shelet her hand slide out of his face and took his own hand and directed it to her breast. He got an inkling of what she wanted and started fondling them, occasionally pitching her nipples.

When they broke the kiss she whispered to him:

"I want you inside of me."

It was like she had flipped a switch inside of him and Eiji suddenly got even more eager to taste her. He attacked her neck, ears, shoulders, while she tilted her head to give him better access to those areas. He lowered his hand to her core, using the moisture that was already accumulating from the previous lazy touches to coat his fingers and insert them in her cunt.

She moaned with this movement, pressing her ass harder against his erection and then rocking her hips rhythmically, making him groan against her skin. She used her free hands to reach the drawer for a condom and a small scissor she kept there, because it was easier to open the preservative with it instead of using someone's teeth.

"Ahhhh … Eiji … that's enough … put it in." She pleaded, getting wetter and wetter by each passing second. It was incredible, really, how fast she'd get ready to have him inside of her.

Eiji was eager to obey her, taking the condom from her hands and rolling it down his member quickly. Not too long after that he was moisturizing his hard cock with her pussy's fluids there were in her outer folds and his fingers. When he was satisfied with the amount of wetness surrounding his member, he inserted it inside her vagina and both of them moaned.

He lifted his head a bit, with the help of his compressed arm and kissed her, at first slowly, matching his thrusts, and then the kiss grew wilder, just like the movement of his hips, while his free hand reached her nub and he started rubbing it.

She didn't know how to respond, either to his kiss and his thrusts and she just took it, everything that he had to offer her at that precise moment. She just let herself be ravished by him, enjoying too much to move along for a while, her body completely out of function due to the dual pleasure of his mouth and his cock, and she only moaned against his lips. But it was only a lapse and soon after that she was rocking her body to meet his motions, grabbing his hand so that he'd be cupping her breasts, feeling her beating heart, while she gave her clit some attention.

They were breathless when the kiss ended and from then on it was a symphony of moans, choked sounds against skin and eventual kisses while they had sex. Their hips were moving with such synchronicity, already knowing instinctively the best angles, the right rhythm, the exact amount of pressure in which spot, both inside her sex and with the small pressions she eventually made around his cock with her pussy, that it seemed like they had each other's body engraved on their skin, at every inch of themselves. The chemistry was off charts and it their compatibility was only increasing as they kept making love to one another over and over again. They had been together for two weeks already and the sex was one of the parts she adored the most about being his girlfriend.

They kept rocking their hips harder and harder, trying to reach their climax at the same time. After a while long, they were very close and it was just too good to resist the urge to come.

Eiji pressed his lips against her nape once more, while he grabbed her by the waist to use his hips as pistons, increasing the speed of his insertions, and he made sure to hit her sweetest spots. Iwase clenched and unclenched her cunt in rapid succession, heightening the pleasurable sensation of the inside of her sex and just released her voice as his ministrations, along with her pressing her clit, drove her to the edge.

They both called each other's names and orgasmed at the same time, finally venting the full extent of their conjunct pleasure, gasping and panting in the aftermath of their exertions.

"Hmmmm … now we can go back to sleep?" Iwase asked, the tiredness of their lovemaking taking over her body.

"No! There's much work to do! A lot of manga to draw!" He chirped, reinvigorated by their activities and she wondered if he had a never ending battery somewhere inside of him, it was very uncommon for him to sleep at all and they were naked under the covers precisely because they made love the night before and fell asleep in the afterglow of sex – but she knew he had only slept for 3 hours in the day before, after five days in such pace, so him sleeping a normal amount with her was actually uncommon for him. He didn't take long to take his softening member off of her and rose to embrace the new day and take a shower, discarding the used condom in the process.

She was about to just nod to him and return to sleep when she suddenly remembered that his assistants would arrive in an hour (she glanced at the clock on top of the nightstand and confirmed her suspicious), so she got up from the bed, still unwilling to wake up, but she was left with no other option.

Aiko groaned and stretched out, still kind of upset that she had to leave the bed so early. Her legs were trembling a little bit as she went in the direction of the his suite's bathroom. By then Eiji was already showering in the other bathroom, the one closest to his work station, and that was a clear indication that the fun was over, at least for the day. She took a quick shower and was also brushing her teeth while the water rinsed her skin.

When she finished cleaning up, she wrapped a towel around her body and opened a drawer in his closet were she kept some of her clothes. Maybe their relationship was progressing very fast as she already had a drawer in his wardrobe dedicated to her, but it didn't bother her at all. She was very happy, she felt very loved by his side. He had many unusual mannerisms, sure, and the soul of an eternal boy, always focused on manga, also they never really went outside that much, most of their time together consisted in them watching movies, reading novels (or manga) in his place and talking about many subjects, but she never felt that same amount of happiness before. She didn't need anything flashy, just this sense of belonging, comfort and intimacy that they were experiencing together. He was at the same time her best friend and lover, supporting her and being understanding in a way no other man had ever been to her, not even Hattori-san. There were many things unusual about him, but by the end of the day Niizuma Eiji was a true man, even though there was so much of a child in him. His actions, the way he cared about others, she thought that she'd never meet anyone as admirable as him and she was very happy that she got to see him that way.

She finished dressing herself with a white sleeveless dress, adding a pantyhose because it was still a little bit chilly, even though summer was getting closer, also getting her discarded cardigan and she folded her used clothes, putting them in her bag. Iwase walked to the kitchen, seeing that Niizuma left heated water for tea and another set of his frozen breakfast for her, while he devoured his own food.

When he got a glimpse of her he smiled widely, unchewed food adorning his mouth and she giggled. Had she been her old self she'd only be nauseated by his action, but now it was even kind of charming, because it meant that only seeing her would always make him smile spontaneously and it sent a good kind of warmth in her heart. It wasn't so terrible after all to be in love with this man-child.

She put the frozen food in the microwave and sat by his side while she waited. Iwase let her fingers sink in his now grown hair. His hair grew at a very fast pace, he already had to trim his bangs again and it was kind of awkward how the rest of his hair was longer than the front, if only for a little bit. His silky hair just slipped through her fingers as her hand roamed his head, stroking his scalp, and he pretty much purred with her touch. She kept her ministrations while he ate and she waited. When the microwave beeped, she got up and took the steamy plate, placing it on the table, but having second thoughts if she should eat in his apartment or if she should just take it and eat it in her way home. Well, it was better being safe than sorry, so she packed the breakfast while Eiji had just finished eating. He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek as she occupied her hands, then he nuzzled at the crook of her neck and she thought that this must be his favorite spot for cuddles.

"I have to go." She reminded him.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai." He replied and inhaled her perfume.

"You have to release me." She added, stroking his hair.

He pouted, but let her go and said:

"Come back today or tomorrow or whenever!" And he smiled from ear to ear.

"Haaaaaaaaaai." She mimicked him, only shorter and softly and pecked his lips.

"Bye, bye." He answered with a shit-eating grin.

"Bye." She hugged him again and kissed his cheek, relishing in the sensation of his warm hug for a while, then she let go of his embrace, took the packed food and walked to the door, blowing him a kiss when she left.

In her way to the train station she thought about when was the best moment to bring up the fact that they were dating. She was very aware of the judgment other pointed out at her and she didn't want them to paint Eiji as a victim of her insatiable hunger for talented men. No, in their cases both were victims, but later on lucky to have established this intimacy and love in their lives, considering that none of them had too many options outside their relationship.

He didn't look at other women and she knew she was his first serious relationship, serious love even, as he was her first too. Also he was too much unconventional to attract a serious partner, he'd probably just attract gold diggers in the rare case one of them got his attention. And about her, well, she was an intelligent, talented and strong willed woman in a chauvinist society, so that was practically a long term sentence of solitude as there would be no other man who wouldn't either be intimidated or scorn her for her way of being, so, in a way, they were pretty much evenly matched in terms of luck in love.

Yet she was dreading the day when their relationship would become public, because there were just too many people who won't understand and point their fingers either to him or her, more towards her in their workplace, of course. But this was a matter for another time, she just concentrated on getting back home and writing the future of + Natural and the idea that was forming in her head, for another story.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** This is it! I didn't get into their mangas and such because that's something I want to do later on, also because of the love fest during chapters 106 and 113. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment/review, = )


End file.
